


Family Farewells

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, European Figure Skating Championships, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Friendship, Friendzone, OtaYuri Week, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: This is part seven of the series "Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers", please read the first six.--Contrary to popular beliefs, Yuri Plisetsky has a family. It's messy and as far from average as he has ever seen but he isn't alone. And after all, family doesn't end with blood, at least he's not going to let it end there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be naming some skating championships again so use this - http://www.isu.org/en/single-and-pair-skating-and-ice-dance - link if you want to see the dates and places of those championships

“Good luck, please don’t break a leg. Your own or anyone else’s.” Ada ruffles Yuri’s hair at her last remark, laughing when he tries to slap her hand away.

“Don’t worry, JJ’s not gonna be there. It’s a good thing he’s not European.” He says while checking his backpack to make sure he’s got the necessities but mainly to ignore Ada, she knows how it works.

Ada is at the rink, saying her goodbyes to the skaters as they all get ready to leave for the airport and off to European Championships. It’s Yuri, Mila, Georgi and finally, after what had felt like forever, Viktor too. After making his return official by skating at the Russian Nationals he’s going to European Championships as a competitive skater and not as a coach.

“This doesn’t feel right, I miss Yuuri already.” As Viktor whines, three identical “Shut up already!” are thrown his way by Yuri, Yakov and Ada.

“Vitya, you need to focus! This is your first big event since you made that hot headed decision and abandoned your career!” Yakov has come to like Yuuri since he’s been spending more time in Russia and actually asked Yakov to be his coach so Viktor could focus on his own skating so he no longer mentions that coaching Yuuri was a useless decision.

It hadn’t held him back from calling Viktor an air head more than before through.

“Viktor, you already skated alone at Nationals. Think of this as the same thing.” Mila is trying to encourage him and her usual cheery aura seems to lift his spirit a bit but then his phone beeps, alarming him of a message from Yuuri and everyone’s presence is long forgotten.

“And I thought Katsudon’s the one dependant on this idiot.” Yuri sneers at him as they all walk to the cab that had just arrived and Ada tries to hide her grin.

Yuri has yet to stop calling Yuuri pig or Katsudon but whenever Viktor asks him to spend time with them or to kill time with Yuuri while Viktor’s busy he never refuses. He always whines how annoying Viktor is for talking him into doing that but everyone knows Viktor never pushes him to do anything.

By now everyone had noticed that Yuri enjoyed spending time with Yuuri but no one is brave enough to point it out to the boy.

“It’s very much mutual. Kinda cute actually.” Ada is standing by Yuri’s side, her arms crossed over her chest and a tiny smile on her lips, one she always tries to deny appears whenever she talks about couples.

“It’s disgusting, that’s what it is.” Yuri emphasises the disgusting part, saying it loudly enough for Viktor to hear but it doesn’t seem to work as he just types away on his phone with a huge grin on his face.

“I don’t think loving someone is disgusting.” Ada half whispers to Yuri because she definitely doesn't want anyone hearing such sappy things come out of her mouth.

“That’s because you’re a girl!” He glares at her, ignoring Mila’s call to help her with getting her suitcase in the trunk.

“That’s sexist, Yura.” She laughs and Yuri makes a face at her, neither of them serious towards the other.

“I really don’t want to say this but – You’ll understand when you find someone to love.”Yuri looks at her with a blank expression and in seconds they are both laughing, palms over their mouths and tears in the corners of their eyes.

“I can’t believe you actually said that, you old sap.” Yuri struggles out through laughter.

“Me neither.” Ada says breathlessly, clutching her stomach. “I really am becoming an old sap, aren’t I?”

As Yakov yells at them both to get a move on, they hug for a short moment and Yuri's off.

"I'm winning gold and moving in when I come back!" Yuri yells as Yakov forcefully pushed him into the car and Ada waves to everyone as the car drives away.

\--

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“never expected a competition to be so boring :/ ”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“You have time to think about the fact that it’s boring?”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“Of course! I have no one to bully”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Yuri, that’s not the point of the Europeans :D”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“yeah but what am I supposed to do on my free time???”  
“also, this one dude who claims to be my friend is not here to keep me company”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“You have Viktor there, don’t you? And Chris?”  
“Well, sorry for being Asian.”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“Kazakhstan is basically the same as Russia, this is not fair”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“You’re not good at geography, are you? :D”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“DON’T BULLY ME THAT’S WHAT I DO :d”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Good luck, Yuri *thumbs up* ;)”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“...”  
“Thanks”  
“btw before I forget”  
“good luck at that Winter Universad thing”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Thank you and it’s Winter Universiade.”  
“Also, you know I’m not skating there as a competitor but because they think I’m a celebrity, right?”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“geeezz, sorry for wishing you luck”  
“I know, and you are a celebrity, Hero of Kazakhstan :D”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“You’re a much bigger celebrity than I am, Ice Tiger of Russia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever you guys leave comments and kudos I get this warm, fuzzy feeling and I fall in love with all of you, please make me happy and do that with this work too.


End file.
